High School DxD (Bahasa Indonesia):Jilid 10 Life MAX VS Kekuatan bag 1
by almukaro
Summary: High School DxD (Bahasa Indonesia):Jilid 10 Life MAX VS Kekuatan bag 1


WOW! Wajahnya kelihatan sangat riang sekali. Wajahmu sangat menyilaukan, sensei! Berarti Singa itu bisa bereinkarnasi adalah fenomena langka?

[Aku sendiri kaget. Kalau hal seperti ini terjadi. Dalam kasusku, pikiranku terpotong saat pemilikku tewas. Kemudian setelah ingatanku kembali lagi, tahu tahu aku sudah didalam Sacred Gear dari pemilik selanjutnya...]

Ternyata dia berbeda dari Ddraig ya...

"Kekuatannya tak stabil mungkin karena dia tak punya pemilik. Ia bukan sesuatu yang bisa aku kirim sampai akhir Game. Bukan soal pertarungan lagi kalau dia sampai lepas kendali dan menyerang baik kawan atau lawan. Kalau aku bisa mengirimnya bertarung, itu hanya di saat dia bisa benar benar patuh padaku. Seperti sekarang ini. Kalau sesuatu terjadi, hanya aku yang bisa menghentikannya."

Sairaorg-san menjelaskan. Jadi itulah alasan ia tak mengirim "Pion"nya sampai saat terakhir. Berarti sulit mengirimnya tanpa Sairaorg-san yang bisa menghentikannya...Jadi dia adalah budak yang sulit dikendalikan dibawah peran figur-dadu[1]

"...Yang jelas, lawanku adalah "Pion" itu kan?"

Buchou memasang kuda kuda melawan Singa itu. Buchou, kuserahkan dia padamu! Kalau begitu aku akan mengurus Sairaorg-san! Baik Buchou dan aku menyerbu ke arah lawan kami. Aku mengayunkan tinjuku dimana Buchou meluncurkan Power of Destruction-nya! Tapi kalau begini terus tak akan ada habisnya! Aku harus menggunakan Triaina untuk mengalahkan Sairaorg-san! Ada kemungkinan aku akan kalah dalam pertarungan karena perlahan kehabisan tenaga! Kalau aku harus menghabisinya,harus kulakukan dalam serangan Blitz[2]! Dia bangkit kemudian maju. Aku juga bangkit kemudian maju. Aku terus menyerangnya tanpa jeda. Mulutku basah oleh darah. Aku masih aman selama masih bisa merasakan darahku! Aku ingin memakai Ascalon dan menyerang. Tapi...dengan keahlian payahku dalam berpedang, akan sulit mengenai tubuh pria itu yang tertutupi oleh touki. Lebih efektif melawannya dengan tinjuku seperti yang biasa kulakukan. Selama bertarung, aku juga menyadari pergerakan tidak normal Sairaorg-san. Pukulan dari tangan kanannya sedikit lebih lemah dari tangan dampak serangannya juga lebih kecil. Apa itu...? luka ketika tangannya ditebas oleh Kiba dan Xenovia menunjukkan efeknya...? kenapa tak bisa benar benar sembuh meski menggunakan air mata Phoenix?

-Aku akan mengirimmu di depan Sekiryutei dalam kondisi terbaiknya!

Aku mengingat ucapan Kiba sebelumnya.

FLOW!

Aku jadi menangis di dalam armorku. Aku menerima kebaikanmu, rekanku...! pada saat itulah dia memukul dengan tangan kanannya!

Aku sudah cukup merasakan dampak dan kecepatan pukulan itu! Kau mungkin tak memiliki kelemahan! Tapi sekarang berbeda!

"Teman temanku...!"

Tinju kanan Sairaorg-san menyerbu ke arahku! Aku meluncurkan tinju ke tangan kanannya, ketika lengannya menjadi lurus!

[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]

Tinju tergandaku menghancurkan serangan tinju kanannya. Juga membuat tubuhnya agak sempoyongan. Ini dia! Aku menemukan momen terbaik untuk meluncurkan semua kekuatanku! Aku mengubah bidak Evil Piece di dalamku dan membuat kekuatan Sekiryutei-ku meledak!

[Welsh Dragonic Rook!]

[Change Solid Impact!]

Aura merah di sekitarku meningkat pesat! Tubuhku menjadi terlapisi armor tebal! Aku melakukan serangan telak ke Sairaorg-san dengan tinjuku! Aku kemudian mengubahnya menjadi Martil raksasa untuk meningkatkan daya hantamnya!

BAAAAAANGGGG!

Tubuh Sairaorg-san terbang jauh setelah membuat suara ledakan keras.

"...Membuat kelemahan padamu yang tak memilikinya! Aku berbicara tentang lengan kananmu!"

Menyerang Sairaorg-san yang berada di udara, aku mengubah "Evil Piece" di dalamku!

[Welsh Blaster Bishop!]

[Change Fang Blast!]

Armorku kembali ke ketebalannya semula. Kemudian tercipta ransel di punggungku dan meriam di bahuku. Aku mengarahkan meriamku pada Sairaorg-san!

BUUUUUNNNN...

Meriam mulai mengumpulkan aura sambil membuat suara tenang. Kelemahan Triaina-Bishop adalah lamanya waktu pengisian energi. Tapi aku bisa mengenai targetku kalau berada di udara!

"Dragon Blasterrrrrrrrrr...!"

BAAAAAANGGGGGGGG!

Ledakan luar biasa tertembakkan dari meriamku! Sairaorg-san membuat sayapnya muncul dan mencoba memperbaiki posisinya,namun...

"Kuh...!"

Ia tertembak oleh aura yang muncul dari meriam bahu kananku. Aura yang tertembak dari bahu kiriku hanya lewat sedikit! Meriam yang sudah memenuhi tugasnya kembali menjadi aura merah dan menghilang. Sambil tertutupi asap tebal di udara, Sairaorg-san mendarat di tanah dengan perlahan. Nafasku menjadi berat...sepertinya aku terlalu banyak menggunakan aura dan staminaku. Aku juga masih belum bisa menjatuhkannya. Akan gawat kalau aku tak menyimpan aura dan stamina. Sairaorg-san yang mendarat di tanah tubuhnya penuh luka. Tapi tak ada yang fatal. Tepat sebelum meriamku mengenainya, dia menutupi tubuhnya dengan touki tebal. Touki yang muncul dari energi kehidupannya. Pria ini memiliki energi kehidupan yang tinggi, pertahanannya benar benar tidak normal! Sairaorg-san kemudian tersenyum puas.

"Kuat. Kau sampai bisa menjadi sekuat ini..."

Dia sepertinya puas oleh seranganku. Sekarang, bagaimana aku harus menyerangnya setelah ini? Saat memikirkan strategi selanjutnya aku mendengar suara teriakan "Kya!". Teriakan Buchou!? Saat aku menoleh ke arahnya...

Buchou tengah berlutut dengan tubuh penuh luka! Si Singa berdiri di depan Buchou dengan sedikit luka! Buchou dalam bahaya!

[Rias Gremory akan kalah karena kehabisan darah kalau terus begini]

Si Singa berbicara! Tunggu,dia bisa bicara!?

[Kalau kau ingin menolongnya,pakailah air mata Phoenix]

...Dia sengaja melakukannya. Makhluk ini memiliki kekuatan menjatuhkan Buchou kalau dia menginginkannya. Tak melakukannya berarti dia ingin kita menggunakan Air Mata Phoenix. Tim Baal sudah menggunakannya sehingga tak bisa digunakan lagi. Kami masih belum memakai milik kami. Singa lawan tengah menonton dengan seksama pertarungan diantara aku dan Sairaorg-san.

"...Kalau aku mengatakan "Itu tidak perlu", maka kualitasku sebagai "Raja" akan menurun. Tak apa apa. Kuizinkan itu. Tapi aku ingin pertarungan diantara aku dan Sekiryutei berlanjut, Regulus."

[Saya paham. Maafkan saya. Itu adalah tindakan yang saya ambil atas kesetiaan saya pada anda, Majikanku]

Si Singa dan Sairaorg-san belum melanjutkan serangan mereka. Aku melaju ke arah Buchou karena mencemaskannya, dan mengambil botol kecil dari dalam kantongnya.

"Buchou, tolong gunakanlah ini."

"...Aku sangat malu. Sampai aku...menjadi penghalang bagimu..."

Buchou nampak frustasi. Dia tak bisa memaafkan dirinya sebagai "Raja" yang tak mampu melawan seekor Singa. Tapi tolong bertahanlah. Kalau kamu sampai jatuh, akan jadi "Game Over" bagi kita. Aku meneteskan air mata didalam botol ke tubuh Buchou. Luka lukanya kemudian sembuh sambil mengeluarkan asap tipis. Dengan ini air mata kita sudah habis. Yang tersisa adalah apa aku bisa mengalahkan Sairaorg-san atau tidak. Kesempatannya hanya 50 : 50. Tidak, ada kemungkinan kuat mengalahkan Sairaorg kalau aku mengaktifkan Triaina Mode lagi. Dia juga terluka. Saat aku memikirkan strategi selanjutnya, si Singa berbicara.

[Sairaorg-sama! Pakailah saya! Mohon 'kenakan' saya! Dengan Balance Breaker, anda akan mampu mengungguli Sekiryutei! Apa anda mencoba menyia nyiakan pertandingan yang bisa anda menangkan—]

Si Singa mengatakan itu. Mengenakan...? si Singa? Balance Breaker? Sairaorg-san kemudian berteriak marah.

"Tutup mulutmu! Itu...itu adalah kekuatan yang hanya akan kupakai di saat darurat di Dunia Bawah! Apa artinya kalau aku menggunakannya untuk melawan pria ini!? Aku akan menghadapi pria ini, hanya dengan tubuhku!"

...Begitu. Orang ini sebenarnya masih bisa lebih kuat lagi. Kalau dia memakainya, bisakah aku...menang? tapi itu membuatku cukup tertarik. Seberapa kuatkah ia jadinya? Pria yang sangat kuhormati ini. Berapa besar kekuatan luar biasa yang bisa ia tunjukkan kalau sudah serius? Sairaorg-san mengizinkan aku menggunakan Triaina yang menurutku curang. Pada saat itulah, aku tak memiliki hak menolak Sairaorg-san menjadi lebih kuat lagi.

"Tolong gunakan kekuatan Singa itu."

Aku mengatakan itu secara alami. Buchou yang berada di sampingku terkejut. Tapi aku masih terus bicara. Maaf teman teman, aku ini memang idiot. Aku mencoba membuang kesempatan menang yang kalian semua buat untukku. Tapi, tapi aku...

"Tak ada artinya kalau aku mengalahkan Sairaorg-san yang tak menggunakan 'itu'. Tak akan ada artinya bagiku berlatih keras sampai hari ini."

Ketika aku menyadarinya, ucapan jujur terus meluncur dari mulutku.

"Hari ini aku akan mengklaim kemenangan dengan mengalahkanmu, yang menjadi serius! Kita bertarung demi impian kita! Apa yang bisa kita dapatkan dengan mengalahkan lawan yang tidak dalam kondisi terbaiknya!?"

Teriakan yang muncul dari lubuk hatiku. Buchou juga berkata "apa kamu bodoh?" dengan wajah kaget sambil mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Maaf Buchou. Tapi karena aku sudah mengatakannya, aku akan bertanggung jawab dengan menang! Setelah jeda, Sairaorg-san tersenyum sangat lebar.

"...Maaf. Entah dimana dalam hatiku aku masih menganggap ini hanya 'Game'. Bahwa tak ada kesempatan kedua. Sepertinya sejak tadi pikiranku sangat naif. Sungguh pemikiran bodoh yang kumiliki...!"

DON!

Tubuh Sairaorg-san terisi penuh oleh semangat tinggi!

"Aku marah pada diriku karena tak menyadari kalau aku takkan merasakan pertarungan ini lagi. Regulus!"

[Baik Tuan!]

Majikan memanggil Singanya. Singa yang menjawab panggilan Majikannya! Singa raksasa itu memancarkan cahaya emas. Ia berubah menjadi partikel cahaya dan bergerak ke arah Sairaorg-san.


End file.
